


Kissing You

by galacticstars



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Gaming, M/M, flirty!phan, lmao not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticstars/pseuds/galacticstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan won’t stop kissing Phil while he’s playing video games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing You

**Author's Note:**

> also at caffeinedan.tumblr.com

“Phil?” Dan called, peeking his head through the doorway to the lounge.

Phil squawked, a cough immediately following. His body twisted into his arm as he continued to cough. He felt his throat start to ache. “I regret that,” he rasped, his chest heaving.

“What the hell was that,” Dan asked, laughing as he walked in. He noticed Phil had a controller in his lap and that the TV was set on a game of _Sonic_.

“I just wanted a creative way to tell you I was in here,” Phil replied, his voice sounding rough. He patted the empty seat next to him, wanting Dan to sit down. “You’re home later than you said you were going to be,” he commented, glancing at the clock.

“Yeah, the line at the store was long and there was only one register open!” he exclaimed, rolling his eyes. He sat down, his legs feeling relieved after the long walk to and from the store.

“You got the milk, right?” Phil asked. His eyes travelled back to the screen and he gasped. “Shoot! I forgot I was playing!” His shoulders sunk in and he sighed.

Dan frowned, grimacing. He couldn’t help feeling it was slightly his fault that Phil lost the game. “I’m sorry,” he murmured, pursing his lips together.

Phil shrugged, leaning back into the couch. “It’s fine, I wasn’t anywhere near the end of the level anyways,” he said, smiling at Dan as he restarted the level.

Dan smiled, nodding his head. “Can I watch?” he asked, scooting closer to Phil.

“Of course,” he replied, gesturing for Dan to lean on his shoulder.

Dan swung his legs over to rest on Phil’s lap and laid his head down on Phil’s chest. Dan felt the rumble of laughter coming from Phil.

“Comfortable?” Phil asked, smiling down at Dan.

“Yup,” he said, chuckling.

Phil continued his game, sighing as he restarted the level. Dan closed his eyes as he rested against Phil’s chest. His hands curled up under his chin and he felt content. He could hear the clicks of the buttons on the controller Phil was holding and he realized that Phil was working hard to complete the level. He wondered what level he was on, he didn’t bother to check.  
He wanted to open his eyes and give Phil eyes, but he knew that he had a rage problem with gaming, especially with _Sonic_. He decided to keep them closed, but moved his head to the crevice of Phil’s neck. His hand splayed against Phil’s chest as he placed a soft kiss near Phil’s collarbone.

“Dan,” Phil mumbled.

Dan paused, waiting for Phil to tell him to stop. When Phil said noting else, he continued.

He adjusted his position, moving closer to Phil. He kissed along Phil’s jaw line and ended with his mouth pressed just below his ear. His hand travelled up to the other side of Phil’s neck and pushed his head closer to Phil.

“What are you doing?” Phil asked, his voice just above a whisper. Dan could feel the heat rising in Phil’s body.

“Kissing you,” Dan murmured, his response muffled against Phil’s neck. He couldn’t help taking a deep breath as his nose was buried in shoulder. “I like doing it.”

Phil’s breathing became ragged as he felt Dan’s breath near his ear. Dan smiled, rubbing his thumb over Phil’s blushing cheek. He leaned over and kissed Phil’s other cheek and moved lower to the corner of his mouth. He placed a kiss there, brushing his nose against his cheek.

Phil licked his bottom lip, gulping as Dan rested his head back onto his chest. “What was that?” he asked again. He tried laughing to ease the tension, but it was stuck in the middle of his throat.

“Kissing,” Dan responded in a whisper, “still.” Phil scoffed at the sarcasm in his voice.

“Are you done, then?” Phil murmured.

“If you want me to be,” he answered, hoping he hadn’t annoyed Phil.

Dan heard the game being paused and the controller carelessly thrown to the floor. His eyes immediately opened at the noise of the controller hitting the coffee table. He giggled as Phil winced at the sound. He placed his hands on Phil’s cheeks and turned his head toward him.

“So, you’re done, then?” he murmured, clashing their foreheads together.

Phil smiled and bit his lower lip. His hands lowered toward Dan’s hips and lifted him onto his lap. Dan adjusted his position once more, straddling Phil. He pushed himself as close as their bodies could be.

“You’re very distracting,” he whispered, his hands now in Dan’s hair.

“Sorry,” Dan breathed. His expression showed nothing related to sorry, however. He smirked, keeping a rumble of laughter from coming out.

Phil grinned. “You’re so not sorry.”

He laughed, pushing Dan’s head into his so they met with a kiss. Dan giggled, throwing his arms around Phil’s neck. Phil reached under Dan’s shirt with one hand and grasped the small of his back.

Dan arched his back, gasping. “Your hands are cold!” he exclaimed, letting out a breathy laugh.

“Sorry,” Phil said, smirking.

Dan hit him lightly against the chest. “You know, I am actually sorry,” he murmured, making Phil smile, “...that you can’t beat that level if you’re life depended on it.”

Phil’s mouth gaped open, a laugh suddenly erupting from his chest. “Dan!” he shouted, his hands immediately grasping at Dan’s torso. He began to tickle Dan. “That’s rude!”

Dan laughed, his breath became ragged with each tickle. He was wriggling in Phil’s clutch. He gasped for air, his hands reaching for Phil’s hands to stop them from moving. “Phil!” he cried, his eyes watering from laughing.

“What?” he asked, stopping his actions and raising an eyebrow.

Dan narrowed his eyes. “You’re being a tease,” he grumbled, leaning his head toward Phil, leaving a light kiss on his mouth.

“And what did you think you were five minutes ago?” Phil questioned, tilting his head to the side. Dan glanced around the room, shrugging his shoulder and biting his lip. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

He pushed Dan down onto his back and crawled on top of him. His hands were on both sides of Dan’s shoulders and he kept himself up, making sure he wasn’t touching Dan at all. He leaned in and gave Dan a soft kiss. Dan reached his arms around Phil’s neck, but before he could clasp his hands together, Phil pushed his body upwards back into a sitting position. Dan’s eyes widened as he dropped his arms back to his sides. Phil grinned and picked the controller up from the floor.

“Before anything happens, I’m beating this game,” Phil announced, nodding his head with determination.

“Then. I’m going to my room,” Dan said, sitting up.

“Why?” Phil asked, pouting.

Dan stood up and sighed. “Well, if you want to beat the level, nothing’s ever going to happen.” He tried to refrain from laughing, wanting to see Phil’s reaction.

“Dan!” he exclaimed, grabbing a pillow and throwing it. Dan bursted out with a laugh, his voice pitching higher than usual. He dodged the pillow that was thrown at him and watched another pass by him.

“If you’re bad at this in real life, I can only imagine what your aim is in games.”

Phil moped, crossing his arms. “You can go, you’re being mean,” he grumbled. He tried to keep from smiling, but he couldn’t resist.

Dan smiled. “Love you,” he said as he stood up, cheeks flushed from his fit of laughter. “I’ll be in bed.”

“I’ll be there soon,” Phil replied. His attention was back onto the screen.

Dan rolled his eyes as he headed toward the hallway. “Continue in there?” he suggested, raising his eyebrow.

Phil glanced at Dan, his eyes narrowing. He chuckled and bit his lip. “What are you planning?” he asked, looking at Dan’s mischievous grin.

“Come find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> \- ash


End file.
